A Night of Passion
by ThaDoctor17
Summary: NaruHina lemon. Based on the missing piece of a doujin from mattwilson83 on deviantart. Hot, etc. etc.


_Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto_

_Author's Note: So... I don't wanna do this. I wrote it for a doujin. I'm too lazy to do an author's note. w/e._

Naruto embraced Hinata with a mad passion, having finally uttered the three words

Naruto embraced Hinata with a mad passion, having finally uttered the three words. He broke away, reassuring both of them by saying, "I love you more than anything."

Hinata smiled at him and took control by locking him into another lip lock and slowly slipping her hands up the back of his shirt. Her tongue forced its way through Naruto's teeth, and when he realized what she was doing, he began massaging her tongue with his own.

As the heat between them built, so did the heat of the room. Hinata began slipping the shirt up Naruto's back, attempting to take it off. As it reached his shoulders he raised his arms and allowed her to slide it off. When the kiss broke to allow the shirt to be removed, Naruto smiled. When Naruto's torso was revealed and his shirt was forgotten on the floor, Hinata smiled at him and mouthed, "I want you… now!"

Naruto was shocked by the moxy of the woman, who so recently, was afraid to even speak to him. Two years had given her the self-esteem to offer herself to the only one she ever loved, her Naruto-kun.

"Are you sure?" he mouthed back silently, looking slightly puzzled. She smiled and nodded reassuringly, then grabbed his wrist and draped it over her shoulder, leading him to the bedroom by his fingers over her back.

Naruto's stomach churned in a combination of excitement, anxiety and fear. He'd never done this before, and he was sure Hinata never had either. He was afraid of the effects of the act on both of their psyches. He'd heard that it could make things awkward, but also that it could bring a close relationship even closer. He knew he loved her more than he had ever loved anything. He knew he wanted to be with her forever, and tonight was his chance to show her through the ultimate consummation of love.

As they reached the bedroom, Hinata's heart dropped. She wanted this, she always had, but she wasn't sure what to do. She could hardly believe that she was doing it. She turned back to Naruto and embraced him tightly in a kiss as tears puddled at the corners of her eyes. Naruto broke the kiss and stared into Hinata's eyes thoughtfully.

"Why are you crying?" he asked out loud. The tears began to run down her face as she shook her head, smiling widely.

"I've wanted this for so long…" she paused, contemplating how to complete her statement. "… I'm just so happy." She giggled nervously and hugged him strongly, kissing his cheek, and then his neck.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, "Are you completely sure you want this… now?" He didn't want her to do this for him. He needed to know that she wanted this for herself. Naruto felt her nod next to him, and then nuzzle her head into his chin and neck.

Naruto smiled, finally at ease, and then leaned to her ear and whispered, "I love you so much." Next, he reached his hand to Hinata's backside and squeezed playfully and began to kiss her neck erotically. She giggled at the suddenness of the sensation and bent her head back, revealing more of her neck to him. He began to nibble softly on the skin.

Naruto started removing Hinata's shirt from the bottom. He pulled it away from her as she tried to help bring it over her head. In the process, she stumbled backwards and fell on the bed before tossing her shirt to the floor. Naruto shivered slightly at the beauty of his, now shirtless, love. He mouthed how beautiful she was before advancing to the bed while trying to undo his trousers. Hinata giggled again and sat up to help him. She was nervous, but she knew Naruto was too, and that's what made tonight perfect.

As her hands touched his pants, his cock twitched involuntarily, and Hinata giggled louder at the unexpected spasm. As she unbuttoned his pants, she looked up at him, relaxing her whole face, except for her lower lip, which she left protruded in front of her upper lip. She looked so cute that, as soon as his pants were unbuttoned and pulled down he leaned down and surprised Hinata with a hard kiss. She was so beautiful to him; he didn't know how to explain it to her.

When Naruto kicked his pants off he crawled over Hinata, allowing her to scoot up to the head of the bed. When they reached the top, Naruto began kissing Hinata's neck passionately before moving to her chest. He looked up at her from eye level, looking silly from her point of view, and questioned her with his eyes. Hinata laughed at the look on his face and wanted to kiss him again, but restrained as she reached behind herself and undid her bra from the back.

Hinata had never shown her breasts to anyone. She knew they had become slightly above average in size, and they often distracted some of the less mature males she knew. As they were unmasked for Naruto, she looked away in fear of his possible reaction.

The perfect shape, and proportions shocked Naruto. He grabbed her right breast experimentally and began massaging it slowly, warranting an unintentional moan from Hinata. "You're beautiful all over," he muttered. He then leaned to them slowly and kissed the nipple of the left breast, before running his tongue over it delicately. He hoped she liked it.

Hinata moaned quietly in her throat at the soft pleasure Naruto was showing her. He smiled to himself and moved back up to kiss her mouth; then he gazed into her eyes.

"I still love your eyes the most," he murmured lovingly. He then leaned in, and allowing Hinata to close her eyes, pecked each eyelid with a loving delicacy only Naruto could've shown with Hinata. They both giggled giddily and smiled at each other. They were both so happy that it was hard to contain it, so they consensually kissed again, softly.

As they lay together kissing, they closed their eyes and their lips, kissing as two teenagers would. They both bathed in the happiness they found in nothing more than the taste of the other. Two souls were slowly becoming one, intertwining forever.

Hinata soon became curious and let her hand take a trip to Naruto's boxers and wrapped her hand gently around his member. He jumped and his crotch twitched in her hand but she held on firmly. He opened his eyes and stared questioningly at Hinata, honestly surprised, not breaking the kiss, but staying still. Her eyes and hand told all as she squeezed tighter and he broke the kiss in an attempt to contain the sudden burst of pleasure by arching his back slightly, and grunting.

Hinata giggled at this result and began to move her hand up and down, above his boxers, rubbing her palm over his stiff piece. Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled it away. Her pants were still on, and that was unfair to Naruto; or so he saw it. As he slid down to the end of the bed he pulled her pants with him and slipped them from her ankles, revealing a pair of white panties.

Hinata was now wearing nothing but her panties, and she was finally okay with being so exposed to Naruto like this. She knew he didn't care how vulnerable she was right now; he would treat her just as lovingly and gently as he had before. She could trust him with not just her life, but with her love. He kissed her inner thigh before climbing on top of her again.

As he came to her face again he once again became lost in the sky blue eyes he saw before him. She mouthed silently once again, "I'm ready." He didn't question it this time and reached to her panties, sliding them off, and then his own boxers. He crawled back next to her.

They were both nervous, but without words they agreed that Hinata would top. Naruto laid on his back, allowing Hinata to position herself over him. He stared at her body and shivered. He loved every piece of her. From her toes to the ends of her hair; however, the always-piercing eyes still always distracted him.

She lowered her self onto him slowly, allowing him to enter her. After she had covered his head, she let her muscles relax and fell the rest of the way. She screamed as tearing pains shot through her lower abdomen. Her eyes began to water as a small trickle of blood dripped from under her.

Naruto expected as much, but he still flinched and cried with Hinata. "A-are you okay?" he asked in a whisper, hoping he hadn't hurt her too much. She smiled through her tears and nodded. Naruto stayed still until she bent down to kiss him, and he bent up to return it. Naruto was sure to be gentle as he caught her lower lip between his lips and pulled away a few times. He was as gentle as he could be as he began to slowly massage her breasts again.

The pain subsided entirely as soon as Naruto's lips touched her own. She began to move around, rising and falling on Naruto's extension. When she began, Naruto began grinding up into his lover.

The feelings they both shared were phenomenal. With slight movements, together, perfectly in sync, they were both taken to a nirvana. Their faces contorted together as they breathed together and they continued their slow lovemaking. They gazed into each other's eyes, and fell deeper in love.

Naruto's eyes glowed with love as they stared meaningfully into Hinata's whose sky blue corneas returned the love in the relax expression around her eyes. They continued slowly until they were both ready to cum together.

They did not speed up, but Naruto began to thrust deeper into Hinata and they worked together again. As they watched the other flinch in their most vulnerable positions they both cried in joy.

After they were both done, Hinata fell on Naruto's chest and pulled her hips away, letting his fluids drip onto the sheets. As she crawled to the side she grabbed the covers and pulled them over the two. She laid her head on Naruto's chest and relaxed.

"I love you, Hinata," Naruto whispered into her ear, meaning every word.

"I love you too, Naruto," she whispered back. She was happier now than she had ever been before. Soon they both dozed off to sleep together.


End file.
